


"Tienes un alma, puedo sentirlo"

by TheDarkSwan_2000



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Muchos abrazos, Muerte de personaje canónico temporal, Penny tiene un alma, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Suave suave, Volume 8 (RWBY), final esperanzador
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000
Summary: Penny es más que una máquina, y tiene el derecho a vivir su vida.
Relationships: Penny Polendina & Ruby Rose
Kudos: 1





	"Tienes un alma, puedo sentirlo"

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers generales de RWBY y Spoilers del Volumen 8 (Capítulo 10-11).
> 
> Este capítulo terminó sucediendo debido a una teoría que leí de un grupo de facebook que se adjuntaba a un meme (me dio risa pero luego dije "¿por qué no?) y terminé escribiendo esto. Espero lo disfruten.

La primera vez, Ruby cargó con la culpa de no haber sido mas veloz, se culpó por bastante tiempo no poder escapar de Mercury para llegar a la Arena. Aún recuerda la sensación asfixiante en su pecho cuando vio su cuerpo destrozado y sus ojos apagados, y aún siente muy reciente ese dolor en su corazón cuando comenzó a llorar mientras la voz de Cinder Fall se escuchaba en las bocinas. Y cuando el caos comenzó, tuvo que ponerse de pie nuevamente, obligándose a reprimir toda la tristeza que cargaba su corazón para ayudar a Pyrrha. Después perdieron a Pyrrha, solo pudo ver como Cinder lanzaba una flecha a su pecho sin ninguna duda, sin titubear, como si asesinar a alguien fuera algo de todos los días, y ese dolor salió a flote de nuevo, desencadenando el despertar de su don de "ojos plateados".

Y aún pese a ello, se levantó de su cama, contacto a Jaune y salió de casa, dejando atrás a su padre y a su hermana. Aún cuando la culpa en su pecho de no haber sido más rápida para salvarlas continuó. Aún cuando la culpa estuvo asfixiándola por no poder mantener unido a su equipo, ella continuó. Y aún si por las noches en su camino por Anima las pesadillas eran dolorosas al revivir sus muertes una y otra vez, ella siguió avanzando, por Jaune, por Ren y por Nora, quienes a su vez, fueron un pilar para no desmoronarse. Y a pesar de lo difícil que fue llegaron a Mistral junto a Qrow, y estaba mejor, las pesadillas comenzaron a cesar. Cuando su hermana y Weiss se unieron a ellos, por fin pudo estar un poco más tranquila aún si los sueños sobre Penny y Pyrrha seguían ahí, pero ya no era tan malo, ya que comenzó a concentrarse en los buenos recuerdos que tenía de ellas. Las cosas no dejaron de ser complicadas, pero al menos la pérdida se había vuelto llevadera, ya no dolía tanto.

Y después, vio descender a Penny con gracias del cielo, y aún recuerda la alegría que sintió al verla tan radiante, tan feliz y como seguía siendo la misma Penny. _Su Penny_. La Penny con la que tropezó en su primer encuentro, la Penny que le regalaba abrazos asfixiantes y siempre tenía una sonrisa radiante cada vez que se encontraban.

 _La Penny que ahora estaba inmóvil en sus brazos_.

Ruby tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras la cabeza de su querida amiga estaba sobre su regazo, cepillando con extrema dulzura los mechones naranjos de su flequillo. La bóveda estaba abierta, ellas estaban en el interior de ella, y el cetro de la creación flotaba justo frente a ellas, ¿pero aquello? Aquello no podía importarle menos. Penny fue abordada por el virus una vez más, obligándola a dirigirse a la bóveda. 

Sabía que los demás se estaban encargando de Ironwood, los Ace Ops, Cinder y Neo, así que no estaba del todo concentrada en eso, solo en Penny.

Emerald fue útil haciendo que Ironwood ni su equipo los notaran, además de que quizás ahora estaba distrayendo a Cinder con ilusiones, como lo estuvo haciendo antes de usar su semblanza para subir a la bóveda e intentar detener a Penny. Blake había hecho un buen trabajo sometiendo a Harriet al inmovilizarla con Gambol Shroud, Yang se había lanzado de inmediato sobre Ironwood, arrebatándole el control que detonaría la bomba, Jaune por otro lado se había encargado de Vine y Elm, y fue tan oportuno cuando su tío Qrow apareció junto a Robyn, el primero ayudando a Yang con Ironwood, y la segunda ayudando a Jaune. Ella había estado reteniendo a Neo, hasta que Winter y Marrow se unieron, mostrando que habían desertado del mando de Ironwood, así que esa fue su abertura para usar su semblanza para subir al cimiento que sostenía la enorme puerta.

_El terror la había invadido cuando vio la enorme puerta abierta, y de inmediato se deslizó con su semblanza al interior al ver a Penny tendida en el suelo frente a la reliquia de la creación._

_"¡Penny!". Su garganta había ardido con fiereza ante su grito, tirándose al suelo y llevando la cabeza de Penny en su regazo._

_"Lo siento. Abrí la bóveda". Ruby sintió como su corazón se partió ante el arrepentimiento que emanaba el tono de voz de Penny._

_"Está bien, no importa". Le dijo rápidamente, deseando poder eliminar la culpa que sentía Penny._

_"Ruby..." Penny al llamarla levantó su brazo con mucho esfuerzo, logrando tocar una de sus mejillas, ante lo cual, Ruby solo respondió inclinando su rostro un poco hacia su tacto, depositando una mano sobre la de Penny para ayudarla a mantener firme su acción, porque veía bien, como Penny no tenía fuerzas. Sabía que la siguiente orden era auto-destruirse, y que el virus ya estaba haciendo su trabajo. Ruby comenzó a derramar lágrimas ante ello. "Te amo". Susurro con voz débil, y un sollozo ahogado salió de la garganta de la azabache._

_"También te amo". Responde con voz pequeña, y logra notar como una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Penny. Pronto, sus ojos esmeraldas que están un poco opacos se encienden en pequeñas llamas. Una suave brisa helada recorre la bóveda que aún se logra sentir a pesar de estar rodeadas de nieve. Y los poderes de la doncella trazan un camino gentil por la mano de Penny, entrando en contacto con la piel de Ruby, pero el frío no le incomoda o la alarma, porque siente esa sensación de seguridad que Penny siempre le ha transmitido, y deja que la magia se instale en su núcleo, sintiendo como se vuelve parte de ella misma, de su aura, de su alma. Las llamas alrededor de los ojos esmeralda se apagan, y los ojos de Ruby pronto han sido rodeados por llamaradas platas, que así como aparecieron, se desvanecieron, y Ruby podría jurar que notó una pequeña sonrisa en Penny cuando eso pasó, hasta que cerró sus ojos completamente y la mano de Penny se escapó de la suya, cayendo en un golpe sordo contra el suelo._

—Lo siento —susurró con voz temblorosa, juntando su frente a la de Penny, mientras algunas de sus lágrimas caían en las mejillas de la pelirroja —. Quería protegerte, quería que vivieras tu vida. No quería esto —su corazón duele demasiado, y es mucho más doloroso ahora, porque es la segunda vez que Penny se ha ido y _ella no pudo hacer nada_.

— _Entonces, ¿por qué no traerla de vuelta, joven doncella?_ —Ruby abre sus ojos abruptamente, y muy lentamente eleva su cabeza, enfocando su mirada en el bastón de la creación, como si algo en su interior le gritara que de él proviene la voz chillona masculina —. _Podría ayudarte con ello, y antes de que lo pienses, no, no te has vuelto loca, eres la doncella del invierno, y las doncellas siempre tendrán un delicado vínculo con las reliquias_ —la azabache mira con conmoción la reliquia, solo para volver de nuevo sus ojos plata al rostro de la chica en su regazo —. _Solo invócame con mi nombre, Calder, y apareceré, querida_ —agrega con voz divertida. Ruby frunce el entrecejo con una gran duda brillando en sus ojos, mientras mantiene sus ojos fijos en Penny.

—Yo-- Yo no creo que --- —intenta descartar la idea de usar el bastón, pero algo en su mente le grita que es una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para Penny. Toma una bocanada de aire —¿Cómo lo harías? —pregunta con firmeza. Ironwood hizo todo esto para obtener la reliquia, amenazó a Mantle, hackeó a Penny, él tomó decisiones erróneas.

 _Penny se merecía una vida para sí misma_.

— _Creo que tú conoces la respuesta, pequeña_ —repentinamente la voz ríe con cierta diversión, haciendo que Ruby haga una pequeña mueca de disgusto —. _Bien, te daré una pista ya que estás muy distraída. Bueno, es lo que siempre le has dicho sobre que no es una simple máquina_ —tarareó.

Ruby mira el centro unos instantes, concentrándose en la joya de la punta, después baja la mirada a Penny, pensando detenidamente en las palabras del residente de la reliquia.

_"Tienes un alma, Penny. Puedo sentirlo"_

_"Tienes un aura, un alma. No eres una máquina"_

Los ojos de Ruby se agrandaron, logrando hacerse una idea de lo que podría hacer con el cetro de la creación.

_"¿Crees que eres menos real que yo solo por tener algunas partes robóticas?"_

Y repentinamente, el brillo de la determinación apareció en los ojos plateados de Ruby. La azabache se quitó su capa, doblándola rápidamente para después ponerla bajo la cabeza de Penny, bajándola con cuidado de su regazo para dejarla acostada en el suelo. Ruby realizó una suave caricia a la mejilla de Penny, para finalmente ponerse de pie y acercarse al cetro. Una pequeña duda recorrió su cuerpo al extender su brazo y rozar sus dedos en el bastón, pero aún así envuelve su mano en la reliquia, tomándola y girándose a la dirección en la que está Penny.

—Calder —llama finalmente, y el brillo azul como cuando aparece Jinn es emitido por el cetro. Pronto, una especie de elfo azul está frente a ella, sonriéndole mientras flota balanceando sus pies con diversión.

—Hola, doncella novata —le saluda con energía, y Ruby no puede evitar alzar una ceja ante la actitud del ser —. Bueno querida, debo aclararte por protocolo que puedo cumplir con solo una petición, después volveré a dormir y no haré otra petición hasta dentro de 10 años más. Y si, antes de que preguntes porque es menos tiempo que los dos milenios de Jinn, digamos que soy más especial que ella, así que puedo hacerlo en corto tiempo —habla con rapidez, y aunque Ruby haya entendido cada palabra no puede evitar aturdirse un poco.

—Pero con Jinn son cada 100 años —susurra Ruby con cierta timidez al corregir las palabras del elfo, aunque éste no parece molestarse en absoluto.

—Bueno, para mi es una eternidad, pero cada quien, querida. También te diré que no te preocupes por utilizar mi pequeño favor, la energía por si misma del cetro aún proporcionará a Atlas la energía que necesita, ya que puedo adivinar que eso te ha preocupado, lo único que necesitas es dejar el cetro de nuevo en su lugar o mantener tus pensamientos en que quieres que la reliquia siga ayudando al reino, si es que decides que no es lo más seguro dejarme aquí, ya que eres la doncella —dice rápidamente —. Pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que me pedirás conceder? 

Ruby muerde su labio, aturdida por la despotricación de información del elfo. Cerró sus ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire —. El alma de Penny forma parte de la mía ahora —susurra, abriendo sus ojos y dirigiendo la mirada al cuerpo de la pelirroja que descansa en el suelo —¿Puedes traerla de vuelta con ello y volverla... una humana? —le pregunta deslizando lentamente su mirada hacia el elfo, que le mira con curiosidad.

—Puedo hacer muchas cosas, algunas otras no —tararea el ser, rodando sus ojos juguetonamente —. Eso es algo un poco grande, pero puedo hacerlo —asegura —. Solo n pequeño detalle. Puedo ver que el asunto de ser doncella te incómoda, y debo advertirte que si bien, puedo recuperar el alma de tu amiga y que sea una niña de verdad, ella ya no podrá tener los poderes de vuelta, tu eres la siguiente en la línea de sucesión, y no puedes cambiar eso —explica mirando con seriedad a la de ojos plateados.

—Yo no estoy haciendo esto por los poderes de la doncella, devolverlos o quedármelos, no me importa, solo quiero que Penny tenga la oportunidad de vivir **su** vida —declara, mientras siente como unas lágrimas han descendido de sus mejillas. La determinación brilla en sus ojos.

 _Lo único que quiere es a Penny de vuelta_.

El elfo le sonrió —. Entonces, joven doncella, diga mi nombre junto a su petición.

Ruby toma una pequeña bocanada de aire, ambas manos toman con firmeza el cetro frente a ella y observa fijamente la reliquia —. Calder, trae a Penny de vuelta como una humana —declara finalmente. El elfo mantiene su sonrisa, y vuelve a la reliquia.

La joya del bastón brilla con intensidad, haciendo que Ruby entrecierre sus ojos un poco. Un hilo de humo azul comienza a danzar fuera de la joya, y pronto danza alrededor de ella, siguiendo con la mirada el trayecto que traza hasta llegar a su pecho. Ruby cierra los ojos al sentir una extraña calidez y opresión en el área, como si algo que estaba unida a ella se desprendiera. 

_Fácilmente sabe que es el alma de Penny_.

Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, ve como la energía azul sostiene una energía verde, y rápidamente se transporta en dirección al cuerpo de Penny.

Ruby da un par de pasos muy lentos, acercándose lentamente mientras observa, como la energía verde se instala en el pecho de Penny, y ésta brilla, como si su aura estuviera activada. 

Los ojos de plata de inmediato se llenan de lágrimas. Ella se arrodilla en el suelo con lentitud, dejando de lado el cetro de la creación.

Sus ojos miran detenidamente el rostro de Penny, apacible y dulce. Pero Ruby lo nota, comienza a haber un cambio mientras su aura está envolviéndola.

Acerca sus manos temblorosas a las inertes de la pelirroja, sosteniéndolas con suavidad, y acaricia con sus pulgares el dorso de las manos de la chica, notando una pequeña diferencia en el contacto. Es sutil, pero Ruby sabe identificarlo enseguida, así que su corazón late frenético.

Un ligero rubor aparece en las mejillas de Penny, y de pronto, su pecho comienza a subir y bajar con mucha calma. _Con una respiración muy calmada_.

Ruby solloza, su mandíbula se tensa y ajusta su agarre en las manos de Penny. Las lágrimas se deslizan con suavidad por sus mejillas, mientras la ansiedad la aborda con cada segundo que pasa.

Y de pronto, Penny ha apretado con debilidad sus manos, lo que provoca un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, llevándola a desviar sus ojos abruptamente a sus manos unidas para después devolver sus plata al rostro de la pelirroja. Los ojos de Penny comienzan a abrirse muy lentamente, como sí estuviera despertando de un largo sueño mientras el aura comienza a desaparecer junto al brillo que hace unos momentos emitía la joya del cetro. 

**_Esmeralda y plateado finalmente se encontraron_.**

Entonces, Ruby comienza a sollozar fuertemente. Un llanto lleno de alivio mientras se lanza hacia Penny, envolviéndola en un abrazo, aferrándose a ella con miedo a que si la suelta la perderá. Las manos de Penny pronto se han posicionado en su espalda, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—¿Ruby? —hay clara confusión en el tono de voz de Penny, seguro siente que algo es diferente, que algo a cambiado.

—¡Estás de vuelta! ¡Gracias a Dios! —exclama con alivio, sintiendo que su garganta pronto se va a desgarrar por su llanto, pero no le importa, la había perdido, y ahora la había recuperado.

Necesitaba un momento. A pesar del desastre que pudiera estar ocurriendo fuera de la bóveda, a pesar de que aún tenía algo que hacer, quería un momento. _Ese momento_.

Penny no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio hasta que Ruby calmó sus sollozos, y la azabache pronto volvió a recomponerse, separándose de la pelirroja finalmente.

—Hey, Penny —le susurra con voz ronca, intentando con el dorso de su mano retirar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Hey, Ruby —le devuelve el saludo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ruby mira en silencio como ella levanta sus brazos, mirándolos detenidamente como si los estudiara a detalle —¿Estoy... viva? —pregunta, inclinando un poco su cabeza, logrando que su mejilla toque la tela de la capa de la azabache. La pelirroja abre sus ojos enormemente, y gira un poco más su rostro, estirando su brazo, solo para que sus dedos acaricien la tela carmesí.

Ruby nota el brillo que ha aparecido en los ojos de la pelirroja, así que sonríe —. Yo diría que estás muuuy viva, Penny —murmura suavemente, y los esmeralda de la chica se dirigen a ella, para después recargar sus codos contra el suelo para sentarse con rapidez, como si estuviera desesperada por levantarse. Ruby de inmediato la ayuda a estabilizarse cuando nota la ligera agitación en la respiración de Penny.

—Espera... —murmura, revisando con sus ojos esmeralda sus piernas, pronto, se quita los guantes con rapidez y desliza sus manos por sus rodillas a las piernas, como si revisara o comprobara _algo_ —. Espera... —repite, conmocionada mientras se endereza y mira a Ruby fijamente a los ojos, notando en su rostro la sonrisa llena de dulzura de la azabache. Penny no entiende, de pronto siente una ligera opresión en su pecho y un revoloteo en su estómago, unos nudos extraños. Sabe que algo es _muy_ diferente en ella. Son sensaciones extrañas que recorren su cuerpo, hay una sensación de frío suave recorriendo su piel, pero no es peligroso o agresivo. Sus dedos se pierden en la textura diferente de su piel. Siente que es la misma, pero a la vez no. Su mano derecha sube lentamente al lado izquierdo de su pecho, presionando el área con suavidad, pero eso no impide que pueda sentirlo. _Latidos_ —. Ruby, ¿yo- yo soy...? —intenta preguntar ante la deducción que puede sacar su caja de pensamientos al analizar esas sensaciones, esos movimientos de su pecho subiendo y bajando, ese aire entrando y saliendo de sus fosas nasales, llenando su pecho.

 _Esos latidos en su pecho_.

Ruby no responde enseguida, simplemente acerca una de sus manos y la coloca sobre la de Penny que presiona su pecho. Las lágrimas pronto trazan un camino por sus mejillas de nuevo, pero la azabache sigue sonriéndole —. Tienes un aura, un alma... —susurra, y Penny siente como su cuerpo tiembla, como su corazón se oprime y los nudos en su estómago aumentan y se retuercen violentamente, y de pronto hay algo más, algo líquido llenando sus ojos, haciendo un poco borrosa su visión —. Penny, tienes un corazón, puedo sentirlo —hay una pausa en aquella declaración —. Eres una persona de carne y hueso —Penny siente que el líquido que estaba en sus ojos desciende por sus mejillas, sus ojos se mantienen en Ruby, pero su mano libre sube en automático a una de sus mejillas húmedas, rozando sus dedos y cae en la cuenta de lo que sucede.

 _Está derramando lágrimas_.

Inhala una vez, y un sonido sale de su garganta. Al repetirlo vuelve a pasar, y otra vez, y otra vez, y se siente bien.

 _Está llorando_.

Y sabe bien que no es de tristeza, sabe que es de alegría, y continúa haciéndolo, dejando que sus pulmones se llenen de aire solo para dejarlo escapar.

Ruby está ahí, con su mano aún sobre la de ella que aún se mantiene en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Penny puede sentirlo, puede sentir su corazón palpitar, puede sentir sus pulmones llenarse de aire, puede sentir el ligero frío de la habitación en su piel.

 _Y también puede sentir la calidez de la mano de Ruby, mucho más que antes_.

Ambas se mantienen mirándose fijamente, es una calma amena, no es mala o incómoda, más bien es demasiado cómoda. La sonrisa de Ruby se ensancha conforme una pequeña sonrisa comienza a dibujarse en los labios de Penny, y la azabache pronto se lanza hacia ella, abrazándola con efusividad y empieza a reír de alegría, contagiando enseguida a Penny.

—¡Ruby! —Yang ha gritado, entrando con una mirada llena de preocupación a la bóveda y ambas se separan un poco para mirar a la rubia. Las chicas atribuyen que seguro piensa lo peor al haber subido y verla abierta, con ellas en el suelo, pero ven como la expresión en su rostro cambia a uno de confusión y conmoción —¿Pero que ha sucedido? —cuestiona mirando fijamente a Penny y su rostro sonrosado por el llanto. Ruby y Penny comparten miradas, las sonrisas pronto se ensanchan y comienzan de nuevo a reír. Ruby se lanza a Penny nuevamente, abrazándola con fuerza.

—¡Algo muy bueno! —exclama Ruby en respuesta con emoción, moviéndose de un lado a otro con alegría.

—Oh, Ruby —susurra Penny con una enorme sonrisa, ajustando más su agarre en la azabache y meciéndose a compás de los movimientos de Ruby.

—Okey, no sé que es lo que sucede aquí. Solo sé que encontré la bóveda abierta, veo a Penny de maravilla y eso me alegra, veo tu capa en el suelo, y la reliquia también en el suelo, pero es algo que explicarán más tarde porque Emerald ya no podrá usar su semblanza más tiempo con Cinder y Neo, aún con la ayuda de Jaune, Winter ha logrado ponerles correas a los Ace Ops y a Ironwood así que no se nos lanzarán encima. Así que nos estamos yendo, **ahora** —escupe Yang con una rapidez tan impresionante que ha logrado que ambas chicas inclinen su cabeza con la clara confusión brillando en sus ojos, y vuelven a reír.

—Entendido, mamá —tararea Ruby con diversión, para después levantarse de su lugar, y extender su brazo hacia Penny —¿Estás lista? —pregunta con suavidad. Penny asiente con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de la azabache y finalmente poniéndose de pie con su ayuda. Yang ha recogido la capa del suelo, lanzándosela a su hermana, quien suelta la mano de inmediato de Penny y atrapa la prenda, para después volver a ponérsela. 

Sus ojos plateados viajan hacia la reliquia, y se agacha a tomarla en sus manos. Hay un ligero conflicto en ella, pero el debate en su cabeza se inclina más a una postura.

—¿La... llevaremos? —pregunta Penny tímidamente, mirando con preocupación el objeto en las manos de Ruby. La de ojos plateados se dirige a Yang, quien se encoge de hombros.

—Haz lo que creas mejor —dice la rubia con firmeza, pero con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Ruby asiente. Y con la reliquia en sus manos, ella comienza a caminar hacia la salida, con Penny y Yang detrás de ella —¿Es mi imaginación? ¿O hay algo diferente contigo? —escucha como Penny ha reído ante la pregunta de Yang, y Ruby no puede evitar sentir que las cosas empezaría a salir bien.

_Que Penny ahora estuviera tan viva y sonriente, a pesar de que la había perdido le da esperanzas._

_Esperanzas en nuevos días más amenos, llevaderos y llenos de determinación para seguir luchando, para continuar levantándose de los golpes que el mundo les de._

[...]

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Alguien dijo, hacer realidad el cuento base de Pinocho? Maldita sea, ni yo sé como escribí esto y le di un poco de lógica (digo poca cuando en realidad siento que hice un lío), pero bueno, es un fic canon-divergencia/universo alternativo, así que de esa forma lo dejamos xD
> 
> Pd. Mencioné lo de la reliquia y Atlas porque creo haber leído por ahí que la reliquia proporcionaba la energía al reino, mantenerlo en el aire y toda ese desmadre... Bueno, tengo una buena excusa para verme el volumen 7 de RWBY de nuevo para ver que onda uwu


End file.
